1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for assessment of orthodontic treatment, and more particularly to a method for assessment of displacement of teeth of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since different orthodontic patients may encounter different orthodontic problems, it is difficult for a dentist to simply use a fixed pattern to plan orthodontic treatments. In general, the dentist usually needs to determine required displacements of teeth and/or whether a dental extraction is necessary in the orthodontic treatment. If the dental extraction is necessary, the dentist should further determine which tooth should be extracted. Due to the complexity of various orthodontic problems, the dentist usually depends on his/her own clinical experiences to make decisions subjectively.
Conventionally, planning an orthodontic treatment strategy is a process of trial and error. The dentist may finalize the orthodontic treatment strategy based on his/her own experiences and skills, so that the planning process highly depends on subjective judgments and knowledge of the dentist.